Alan Nomaly
Alan Nomaly is the main character of The Alan 10 Adventures, and debuted in The Start of a New Adventure. He is voiced by Nolan North. Appearance In Season 1, Alan has dark brown hair, eyes, and sideburns. He wears black pants with red highlights and a black hoodie which has red details and highlights. He wears brown cowboy boots. He used to wear the Simplicitrix on his right wrist. He also wears black glasses. Alan's hair became longer throughout Season 1, and was dyed green in Alan 10. As of RWBYA, Alan no longer wears the Simplicitrix. History Season 1 *Alan Nomaly made his debut in The Start of a New Adventure. In this episode, he was given the Simplicitrix, which was secretly placed into his room by the first incarnation of the Agent. In this episode, he debuted the aliens: **Ripjaws **Mole-Stache **Eatle *In Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition, Alan revealed the Simplicitrix and its abilities to Alexis Dwyer, and also faced off against Dr. Gearo Morphanewal. In this episode, he debuted the aliens: **ChamAlien **Eye Guy **Rath *In Learning the Ropes, Alan saved Alexis, Jessica Nietzsche, Devin Lorenzo, and Mason Babadzhanov from Jail Berd. In this episode, he debuted the aliens: **Clockwork **Gutrot *In Five Nights at Tacopolis, Alan defeated the Tacopolis Animatronics. In this episode, he debuted the aliens: **Pesky Dust **Nanomech *In The Smell of Victory is Sweet, Alan was mostly possessed by Professor Emina to attack Alexis. After he was no longer under Emina's control, he, as Rath, defeated Emina. *In O' Brother, What Art Thou, Alan faced off against his brother, Richard Nomaly. He also saved Alexis from her house being burned by Gearo and Emina. *In A Scientific Fæble, Alan was tricked by Alexis into being trapped in his room. After escaping, he saved her from Cerebronittion. *In Through Your Eyes, Alan was put into Alexis' body. He almost caused the death of a taxi driver with Alexis' Succubus powers. After feeding with the help of Alexis, he guides her on how to use the powers of aliens to get them back in their bodies. *In Darama Drama, Alan sent Darama to another universe, and his family found out about the Simplicitrix. *In The Trial of Alan Nomaly, Alan faced Starbeard in court for possessing the Simplicitrix. Here, he met with the Agent for the first time, and the Simplicitrix, along with Alexis' powers, were revealed to Jessica. In this episode, he debuted the aliens: **Big Chill **Ditto **Grey Matter **Intimachi **Jury Rigg **Paralite **Upgrade **Wildmutt **Un-Named ''Alan 10 *In ''Alan 10, Alan revelaed he made his family move out whilst Un-Named. He burned down his house, and moved to a gothic-like one, where his friends also reside with him after the events of this episode. When realizing how much of a threat Dictator Agorm Hitmas would be, Alan reluctantly teamed up with Richard and his team. Using Brainstorm, Alan was able to de-brainwash the entire army, sans Hitmas and his main generals, who were not brainwashed. Alan was thrown into the real world by Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey whilst 4D2, and met Alanomaly, who easily threw him back into the episode by writing it in. When back in, Alan used Similamander to defeat Dictator Hitmas, and later vowed to kill off Richard. In this movie, he debuted the aliens: **Heatblast **Water Hazard **Four Arms **Diamondhead **Echo-Echo **Smack-Magic **Ultimate ChamAlien **Ultimate Echo-Echo **Brainstorm **Bloodstream **AmpFibian **Stinkfly **4D2 **Similamander Season 2 *In The Annihilators Part 1, Alan used Fasttrack to speed to the Annihilators right before the end of the episode. *In The Annihilators Part 2, Alan and his friends fought the Annihilators. Midway through the fight, Alan accidentally transformed into Mad Hatter when attempting to go NRG. When in this form, he accidentally gave himself and Jessica mercury poisoning, and then used Rabbiture to make a quick escape. He then used Ouroborosaurus to heal both of them. After finding out the Annihilators were coming for them, Alan started up the fight again. After his group was defeated, Alan was almost killed by Morpheus, who had a last-second change of heart. Alan threatened to use Un-Named against Starbeard again, almost proving Excambalir right. However, the situation was resolved by Morpheus himself. In this episode, he debuted the aliens: **Blamurai **Humungousaur **Extermigator **Mad Hatter **Rabbiture **Ouroborosaurus **Jetray **Way Big **Cannonbolt **Puncherbot *In Faal Dovahkiin Bo, Alan uses Upgrade to merge with his gaming console to enhance Skyrim. When doing so, an electric blast from inside the game caused himself and Alexis to be pulled into the game, and thus Alan lost all his aliens. Every alien used allowed Alan to unlock more aliens. When in game, Alan defeated Lord Harkon, Alduin, and Miraak. After they left the game, they found out about Richard's attack on their friends, and Alan agreed to let them in on the training sessions. *In An Anurable Mission, Alan, using Blitzwulf, trained with Devin and Mason, but lost control. He later lost control when using Snare-Oh to bind Vapor. Alan didn't know what was happening aside from knowing it only happened when he transformed. Alexis transformed Alan into Whampire, who almost instantly lost control, then left, flying off to a cave. When flying, the force controlling Alan revealed itself as Pride. When at the cave, Pride was followed by Alan's friends, who he then attacked. While they were fighting, Vapor and Phazz showed up. Pride got tired of the situation and transformed into Frankenstrike to fight them. When transformed back, Alan had control again, but Pride was still in his mind. Alan then transformed into Ghostfreak, who Pride instantly controlled, and then defeated the villains. Pride was in control when Alan turned back, but was easily defeated by Alexis. In this episode, he debuted the aliens: **Blitzwulf **Snare-Oh **Whampire **Frankenstrike **Ghostfreak ''RWBYA *In ''RWBYA Part 1, Alan fought against his brother Richard, only for the latter to trick him into using specific aliens so he could kidnap him. Once kidnapped, Richard utilized Blamurai's sword with Negative Clockwork's time beams to open up a portal to Earth-ERTH. Once there, the two fought as Mongilla and Negative Way Big, causing a blast that sent them flying miles in opposite directions. Alan was flung into the ocean and turned into Ripjaws, where he swam and ended up finding himself in the train station of Mistral, and snuck onto a train. That train is where he met Team RWBY, Team JNR, Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen, and Professor Ozpin. Using his powers, he helped protect the train from the dangerous Grimm, getting to the city Argus safely. When in Argus, Alan determined it was best to join forces with Team RWBY. In this episode, Alan debuted the aliens: **Wildvine **Mongilla **Swampfire **Golem-Eye *In RWBYA Part 2, Alan learned about the Fall of Beacon and the death of Pyrrha Nikos. Later, he helped with Jaune Arc's plan to steal an Atlesian Ship by utilizing Clockwork. On the way there, he had Pride discover what Professor Ozpin was hiding from the group, then went to sleep to discuss with Pride what all he new of the Sin Aliens. When the group landed in Mantle, the city underneath Atlas, Alan thought up a plan to get the group up to Atlas, and used Upgrade to merge with the weapons of Team RWBY to fight some invading Grimm. He then utilized a series of aliens to take the suits of some Atlesian guards to infiltrate them and get up to Atlas under the guise of returning Weiss home. Once the Relic of Creation was obtained, Alan utilized Intimachi to get Weiss out of the manor. After protecting the ship from crashing completely as Lodestar, Alan ran off and found the Crucible, Salem's palace. He, along with Team JNR, was ambushed by Tyrian, Arthur, and Hazel. Getting away from them, Alan challenged Salem, which resulted in his defeat several times. The Simplicitrix was damaged in battle, then destroyed by Salem. Ruby saved Alan from falling to his death, and brought him back to the other heroes. While regrouping, Alan lashed out at the optimistic Ruby, and revealed the destruction of the Simplicitrix to the group. Despite the dark future ahead of them, Alan was given some glimmer of hope by Ruby continuing to be optimistic about defeating Salem and returning him home. In this episode, Alan debuted the aliens: **Vertebrain **NRG **Frostbyt **Ultimate Heatblast *During Merry CRSMS, Alan fell into depression over the loss of the Simplicitrix, but was still able to help in protecting the trains from the Grimm, both in getting citizens from the back cars, as well as determining that the deity within the Relic of Creation was named Ginnungagap who created a shield around the trains at Alan's command. Shortly after arriving in Vacuo, Team RWBY got Alan the weapon Raijin as a Christmas present, as well as to help him defend himself now that he was without the Simplicitrix. During the Christmas dinner, Alan discussed some of his aliens with Teams CFVY and SSSN, and shortly after suffered a panic attack from the PTSD of Salem, causing him to climb under the table where he was consoled by Yang. During the dance, Alan was called outside by a faint whisper, which was determined to be his friends communicating with him through holograms, which Alan initially thought was him having hallucinations. During the conversation, Alan's mind determined that if all else fails, the logical decision would be to kill Richard and take his Simplicitrix to get home, which everyone else more logically determined was not the right thing to do, even with Alan's plea about having killed before. This determination to justify killing hurt his relationship with his friends, and in particular Jessica. This caused Alan's depression to worsen and his self value to fall. At the request of the Agent, Weiss stayed to comfort Alan and then slow danced with him to help take his mind off things. Personality His personality is similar to that of Marvel superhero, Deadpool. This is shown through vulgarity, sarcasm, puns, self aware comparisons, and fourth wall breaks. As is shown in Five Nights at Tacopolis and A Scientific Fæble, he is highly protective of the people he cares about. Alan's true anger was made clear when he snapped at Ruby Rose, angered by her optimism after the Simplicitrix is destroyed. He was even able to force Yang out of her own fit of anger when she became protective over Ruby when Alan snapped at her. As of Mery CRSMS, Alan's personality did a complete turnaround, his confidence and cockiness dwindling. He also started suffering from panic attacks and flashbacks to Salem destroying the Simplicitrix. His mind also caused him to think killing was justified. Powers *Alan's main power, via the Simplicitrix, is being able to transform into one of many aliens. He no longer has this power, as the Simplicitrix was destroyed by Salem. *Alan has extreme sexual dexterity, as displayed by the fact Alexis can absorb his chi, or life energy, without killing him. This also implies he has a strong life force. *Alan has the ability of fourth wall awareness. This allows him to acknowledge and talk to the audience, pause the show, move forwards or backwards in the show, and has even allowed him to talk on the wiki itself. *When in Skyrim in Faal Dovahkiin Bo, Alan had the powers of his Skyrim profile: **Alan had the ability to use the Voice, allowing him to use shouts to fight enemies. **Alan had the ability to transform into a Vampire Lord, being his only transformation without the use of the Simplicitrix. **Alan had excellent archery skills due to his profile's experience. *Alan now wields a trident known as Raijin. Raijin has a certain amount of electricity stored within it, which can be used for basic electrical attacks, and can also be mixed with the moisture in the air for hydroelectric attacks. A button on the back of Raijin lets the prongs open up to show gun barrels, and the head of the weapon spins while firing. *Alan has shown enhanced reflexes as a human, catching Yang's arm when she was about to hit him, even with him being in a fit of depression. Weaknessess *Alan's protective nature can lead him to rash decisions. *Being that he is human, he has low durability, especially in comparison to Alexis, who is much more durable due to her Succubus physiology. *Alan's anger can get the better of him. *Alan now suffers from flashbacks and panic attacks from Salem destroying the Simplicitrix. Appearances Alan has appeared in every episode of The Alan 10 Adventures to date. Gallery Aqualan.png|Alan dressed as Aquaman Trivia *Alan has broken the fourth wall in every episode since Learning the Ropes, except for Five Nights at Tacopolis and The Annihilators Part 1. He also has broken the fourth wall to talk on the following non-episode pages: **Blitzwulf **The Alan 10 Adventures **He did not break the fourth wall in Merry CRSMS, however, this is considered part of RWBYA, which he has broken the fourth wall in. *Nolan North was chosen as Alan's voice actor due to North having voiced Deadpool in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadpool_(video_game) Deadpool video game] and in the movie, Hulk vs Wolverine, as there are many similarities between Alan and Deadpool. Category:Alan Nomaly Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Human Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples Category:Characters